This invention relates to an electronic parts-connecting appratus for connecting a printed wiring board for example, electronic parts together with the apparatus including, for example, a means for placing a lead of the electronic part on a wiring pattern via solder, and thereafter melting the solder thermally so as to connect the wiring board and the part together.
While parts-connection apparatus using solder have been proposed, in the proposed appartus generally, due to a number of factors such as, for example, a warped portion of the wiring board, the rate of heating of the solder depends upon a position on the wiring board and, consequently, the solder is melted insufficiently, or overheated to cause the wiring board 10 and the lead of the electronic part to be burnt, in some cases. Moreover, in the proposed apparatus, when a part having a plurality of leads, such as an integrated circuit element (IC element) is placed on a wiring board, the distances between the leads and the surface of the wiring board vary, i.e. are not in a constant level. Additionally, the contacting condition of flat portions of leads and the solder provided on a wiring board varies in some cases due to the deformation of the leads. In such cases, some of the leads would not be joined to the solder. Namely, even when the solder is melted properly, the wiring pattern on the wiring board and the leads of the electronic parts are not connected in a sufficient manner in some cases. Moreover, no excellent means for eliminating these inconveniences have been available, and this problem still remains unsolved.
This invention relates to a parts-connecting apparatus using solder, which is capable of solving the problems involved in a conventional parts connecting apparatus and which is capable of, connecting parts to a wiring board with solder reliably irrespective of a warp in the wiring board, variations in the form of the wiring board including variations in the thickness thereof, and the dimensional errors and deformation of a lead of a part, and thereby improving the reliability and yield of a product.
In accordance with the present invention, means are provided for removing warp from a wiring board which is set in a predetermined position (positioned in a predetermined manner), a means which consists of a magnet provided on one side surface of the wiring board and which is adapted to attract a lead of a parts, which is provided on the other side surface of the wiring board, and thereby bring the lead into contact with the solder on the wiring board, and means for thermally melting the solder, which is in contact with the lead, so as to a wiring pattern on the wiring board and the lead of a parts together.